Rich Dollaz
Rich Dollaz is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: New York since season nine. He appears as a supporting cast member in the first eight seasons, as well as in season two of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and in season seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. Before Love & Hip Hop Rich Dollaz is a music executive and entertainment manager, originally from Waterbury, Connecticut. He is the CEO of Dollaz Unlimited. He began his career as an intern working in the promotional and marketing department at Bad Boy Records in New York City. He has a daughter, Ashley, with former girlfriend Miracle Kaye Hall, along with several other children. He has been arrested multiple times for not paying child support. ''Love & Hip Hop franchise (2011–present) Rich is introduced on ''Love & Hip Hop: New York as Olivia's long term manager, who is struggling to kickstart her career. Subsequent seasons explore his love life, as well as his tendency to mix business with pleasure with the various women he manages, including Erica Mena in seasons three and four, Jhonni Blaze and Diamond Strawberry in season five, Mariahlynn in season six, Jade Wifey in season seven and Anaís in season eight. Rich is a member of the self-professed "creep squad", along with Peter Gunz and Cisco Rosado, and later, DJ Self and Snoop. After appearing in every season prior as a supporting cast member, Rich is promoted to main cast in season nine. During the season, his baby mama Miracle faces legal issues after shooting her husband in a domestic dispute. At the season's reunion, Mariahlynn professes her love for Rich, and reveals that the two have been in a secret, on-again off-again relationship for eight years. Rich also appears as a supporting cast member in season two of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood, which chronicles his relationship with Moniece Slaughter, and in two episodes of season seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, where he reunites with his ex Erica Mena, in a scheme orchestrated by Stevie J. Rich also appears in one episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and in the specials 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, The Wedding, Love & Hip Hop Hollywood: Dirty Little Secrets, Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits rich_intro_s9_2.gif|Rich in the opening credits of LHHNY season 9. rich-intro-s10.gif|Rich in the opening credits of LHHNY season 10. Green screen looks Rich_episode-209.jpg|One of Rich's green screen looks in LHHNY season 2. Rich_episode-306.jpg|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 3. Rich_episode-410.jpg|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 4. Rich_episode-512.jpg|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 5. Rich_lhhh_s2.jpg|Rich's green screen look in LHHH season 2. rich-s6.JPG|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 6. Rich-dollaz s7 full.jpg|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 7. Rich-s8.JPG|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 8. Rich-LHHATL-s7.JPG|Rich's green screen look in LHHATL season 7. rich-s9.JPG|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 9. rich-s10.JPG|Rich's green screen look in LHHNY season 10. Appearances Rich has made 135 appearances so far. Trivia * Rich received the Lifetime Achievement Award in VH1's 2018 Mona Awards. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 8) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)